Astro Teemo
Astro Teemo is an unlockable minigame in Cho'Gath Eats the World. It is very similar to the mobile game . How to Unlock The minigame can be unlocked at Level 4 of Cho'Gath Eats the World in Santa Monica, CA. A rainbow on top of the Riot building must be devoured to unlock it. Upon devouring it, Astro Teemo immediately begins. Gameplay The players control a pixellated that is running on the clouds, trying to constantly avoid obstacles and collecting coins and stars along the way and leaving a rainbow trail behind him. Teemo will constantly run and fly forward and the player must guide him away from traps by simply pressing the W button to fly up. When descending, let go of the W button. The player may collect coins along the way. Often, coins can be seen in clusters, forming figures and words. Occasionally, a star would appear flying ahead of Teemo. When collecting a star, it will be turned to 100 coins. Words formed by coins: *RIOT *TEEMO *GOLD !! *GLHF *YORDLE *=) */DANCE *ASTRO Missions By completing a mission, the player gains a gold reward to spend on consumable items or permanent upgrades within the minigame. You may opt to skip a mission by paying its reward cost. Missions are listed in particular order. *Play Astro Teemo for 3 times for 300g for purchases. *Walk on the ground for a consecutive 300m. 500g reward. *Fly 500m consecutively without colliding with the floor or the ceiling. 500g reward. *Fly 1000m consecutively without colliding with the floor or the ceiling. 1000g reward. *Grab 2 mega coins (stars). 300g reward. *Grab a total of 10 mega coins. 500g reward. *Grab 3 mega coins in a single try. 1000g reward. *Die and slide between 300-400m. 300g reward. *Die and slide between 500-600m. 500g reward. *Buy and use a Ghost. 500g reward (Ghost costs 500g) *Buy and play a single time with an upgrade. 500g reward. *Play a single time with all the upgrades on Astro Teemo. 750g reward. *Travel 500m consecutively without collecting any single coin. 500g reward. *Travel 1000m consecutively without collecting any single coin. 1000g reward. *Travel 50m after dying. 300g reward. *Travel 300m after dying. 500g reward. *Grab a total of 1500 gold. 750g reward. *Grab a total of 500 gold. 500g reward. They are a total of 18 missions, divided into 3 subsections of 6 missions. After completing any mission in the three slots for missions, it progresses to the next mission in the series. Missions cannot be completed before the the preceding one is completed. Power-Ups * Ghost - Use this disposable item to instantly travel 750m. 500g * Super Ghost - Use this disposable item to instantly travel 1500m. 1500g * Revive - Use this disposable item to revive Teemo right after he dies. 2000g * Rolling Barrel - Use this barrel to launch dead Teemo for a short distance. 500g * Hexplosive - Use this bomb to launch dead Teemo for a moderate distance. 1000g * Mega Inferno Bomb - Use this bomb to launch dead Teemo for a significant distance. 1500g Upgrades * Coin Magnet - Use this permanent magnet to make the coins come to Teemo. 20000g cost. * Moon Bounce - Teemo bounces off the floor for extra distance. 5,000g cost. * Soul Shield - Teemo can take an extra hit. 30000g cost. Obstacles * - Projectiles that target Teemo for some time then fires. Incoming arrows are indicated by a blue hitbox that turns red when firing. * - Lux's wand appears and begins to charge for a brief moment before activating in a line * Fire Wall - Two balls of fire connect with each other to form a fire wall. They vary in length but remain stationary Trivia * The rainbow trail behind Teemo is indeed influenced by .Nyan Cat * Teemo's upgrade, Soul Shield, is a reference to one of Karma's old skills. Astro Teemo Theme Music http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5kqub4v7T4E References